Вιттєяѕωєєт Sумρнσηу
by Kotaro-Yutoki
Summary: Songfic hecho por mi. One-shot


**Nota de autor: **Hola, he me aquí, trayéndoles un songfic de su queridísimo autor. Bueno, avísenme si les gusto y si tuve alguna falta, ya sea **ortográfica** o en la narración.

No puedo creer que al fin tuve tiempo para hacerla, espere muchísimo, ya que estuve de viaje un tiempo y además que me quedaba corto de imaginación y todo eso, disfruten. :D

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **No señores, Happy Tree Friends, ni la famosa canción son de mi autoría. Solo las utilizo por puro pasatiempo y diversión.

_Вιттєяѕωєєт Sумρнσηу_

El joven peli verde se levanto de la cama casi sin ánimo alguno. La habitación se encontraba únicamente iluminada por la luz que se filtraba de entre las cortinas de su ventana. El joven se dirigió hacia el baño y abrió la perilla de la puerta, seguida por un insufrible rechinido. Se poso frente al espejo, su mirada era perdida, sus ojos estaban irritados y enrojecidos, rodeados por gruesas ojeras de un color lila, su piel bastante pálida, como si no hubiera salido al sol durante varios días. Unas lágrimas se corrieron por sus mejillas.

- **¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! –**

Grito hacia el espejo, golpeándolo con todas fuerzas hasta hacerse sangrar las manos y quebrar el espejo en innumerables fragmentos, terminando en un doloroso llanto.

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
>Try to make ends meet<br>You're a slave to money then you die  
>I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down<br>You know the one that takes you to the places  
>where all the veins meet yeah<p>

Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce  
>Intenta hacer que los extremos se encuentren<br>Eres un esclavo del dinero y entonces mueres  
>Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado<br>Tu conoces al que te lleva a los lugares  
>Donde todas las venas se encuentran, si<p>

Salió del baño con su polero blanco bañado en sangre, chorreando aquel espeso liquido carmesí por casi toda la habitación, se la quito rápidamente, dejando a la vista su esbelto pero desnutrido abdomen con varios moretones y lesiones. Tomo una ducha, agarró el café y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa. Pero justo alguien se atravesó en su camino, estrellándose con el de golpe mientras salía. Su casero.

– **Señor Lumpy, lo lamento déjeme ayudar… **– se lamento por haberle derramado el café encima, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

– ¡**Mejor te callas sabandija! Tú aun me debes la renta **– le grito, escupiéndole un poco en el rostro, el hombre alto y robusto, cabello celeste y ojos azules.

– **Sí señor Lumpy, pronto la tendré, sea paciente **– respondió, aunque de mala gana.

– **Mas te vale porque o sino… **

– **¿O sino que…? **– dijo el joven peli verde, escupiéndolo con cada una de sus palabras.

No change, I can change  
>I can change, I can change<br>But I'm here in my mold  
>I am here in my mold<br>But I'm a million different people  
>from one day to the next<br>I can't change my mold  
>No, no, no, no, no<p>

No cambio, puedo cambiar

Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar  
>Pero estoy aquí en mi molde<br>Estoy aquí en mi molde  
>Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas<br>Desde un día al próximo  
>No puedo cambiar mi molde<br>No, no, no, no

Bajaba por el elevador, mientras se sobaba una de sus mejillas, gravemente hinchada. Miro hacia el espejo del elevador, se quedo contemplándolo por unos segundos.

- **No… ¡Déjame en paz!...por favor** – empezó a gritar desjuiciadamente, mientras azotaba la cabeza contra una esquina del elevador.

Se detuvo el elevador, y las puertas se abrieron. Salió apresuradamente corriendo de ahí, dejando a una gran multitud de personas observándolo extrañados en el vestíbulo.

Well I never pray  
>But tonight I'm on my knees yeah<br>I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
>I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now<br>But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

Bien, yo nunca rezo  
>Pero esta noche estoy de rodillas, si<br>Necesito escuchar algunos sonidos para agradecer el dolor en mí, si  
>Dejé brillar a la melodía, le permití limpiar mi mente, Me siento libre ahora<br>Pero los caminos aéreos están limpios y no hay nadie cantándome ahora

Corría por las calles lo más fuerte que podía, los pulmones le sofocaban y le provocaban un dolor insoportable suplicándole que se detuviera, pero por más que quisiera, incluso habiéndose estrellado con más de una persona en su trayecto sin rumbo. De pronto se detuvo, justo frente a un restaurante, que le permitía ver un televisor dentro del lugar, cuando se transmitían las noticias.

- **Aquí en la apacible y tranquila ciudad de Happy Tree Friends…Una gran cantidad de gente se reunió en el cementerio, una de las familias más conocidas de la ciudad, en memoria…de lo que muchos recordaremos como una gran persona… **- la cámara se enfoco hacia la lapida, dejando a la vista el nombre.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar nuevamente en los ojos de Flippy, mientras leía lo que mostraba en la lapida.

- **La amada y queridísima, que siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones…su no-nombre es Flaky…**

No change, I can change  
>I can change, I can change<br>But I'm here in my mold  
>I am here in my mold<br>And I'm a million different people  
>from one day to the next<br>I can't change my mold  
>No, no, no, no, no<br>I can't change  
>I can't change<p>

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
>Try to make ends meet<br>Try to find some money then you die  
>I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down<br>You know the one that takes you to the places  
>where all the things meet yeah<p>

You know I can change, I can change  
>I can change, I can change<br>But I'm here in my mold  
>I am here in my mold<br>And I'm a million different people  
>from one day to the next<br>I can't change my mold  
>No, no, no, no, no<p>

I can't change my mold  
>no, no, no, no, no,<br>I can't change  
>Can't change my body,<br>no, no, no

La cabeza le empezaba a doler cada vez más. Miles de pensamientos y recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente, que con tanto deseo había quería olvidar en el tiempo, el tiempo que había pasado con ella.

_Había mucha niebla en la carretera, dejando apenas la visibilidad del asfalto, un automóvil que pasaba por aquel llano y desierto camino._

_- Flippy, ¿estas se-seguro de ha-hacerlo? – preguntó una joven de baja estatura, cabello alborotado y ojos saltones, ambos de color carmesí._

_- Ánimos, Flaky, ¿que acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que querías ir a la fiesta de Cuddles? – respondió con una sonrisa picara._

_- Si, pe-pero, ¿no es muy pe-peligroso salir a estas horas? – tartamudeó un poco la peli roja._

_Flippy lentamente, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, comenzó a besarla en el cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro posible. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte._

_- ¡Flippy, cu-cuidado con el cami…! – intento advertirle pero ya había sido demasiado tarde como para detener lo irreversible._

No cambio, puedo cambiar  
>Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar<br>Pero estoy aquí en mi molde  
>Estoy aquí en mi molde<br>Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas  
>Desde un día al próximo<br>No puedo cambiar mi molde  
>No, no, no, no<br>No puedo cambiar  
>No puedo cambiar<p>

Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce  
>Intenta hacer que los extremos se encuentren<br>Intentas encontrar algo de dinero y entonces mueres  
>Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado<br>Tu conoces al que te lleva a los lugares  
>Donde todas las venas se encuentran, si<p>

Sabes que puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar  
>Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar<br>Pero estoy aquí en mi molde  
>Estoy aquí en mi molde<br>Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas  
>Desde un día al próximo<br>No puedo cambiar mi molde  
>No, no, no, no<p>

No puedo cambiar mi molde  
>No, no, no, no<br>No puedo cambiar  
>No puedo cambiar mi cuerpo<br>No, no, no

Siguió corriendo, sin parar hasta que todo acabase, todo esos malditos recuerdos que lo atormentaban día a día de su vida. Necesitaba acabar con ese sufrimiento que le producía, eso que lo iba carcomiendo por dentro. Nunca más.

Se detuvo frente a un barranco en los límites de la ciudad, listo para acabar con todo, listo para descansar, listo para olvidar.

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
>I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down<br>Been down  
>Ever been down<br>Ever been down  
>Ever been down<br>Ever been down  
>Have you ever been down?<br>Have you've ever been down?

Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado  
>Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado<br>He estado  
>Siempre he estado<br>Siempre he estado  
>Siempre he estado<br>Siempre he estado  
>¿Has estado triste?<br>¿Alguna vez has estado triste?

FIN.


End file.
